


Mamma Mia

by CrazyBeCat



Series: Writer Bingo Challenge Six [20]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: ABBA, Cute, Dancing, Established Relationship, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluffy, Future Fic, Grandbabies, Lawyer, Mirandy Year of Fun & Frolics, Singing, Writer Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: Grandma Andy spends some time with her granddaughter.





	Mamma Mia

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know where my muse decided to pull this from. It just fucking ass happened. I hope you enjoy it!  
> No beta because that's just me. If anyone wants to help change that let me know xD  
> I've got so many ideas going through my head right now, and I've got some shit I've been dealing with. And I'm falling behind in one of my classes, and the semester is almost over so I don't have a lot of time to catch up O_O but ya know, fanfiction is where I stan so oops.  
> For Bingo Card Two: Lawyer  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC

Andy laughed as her granddaughter crawled over and patted her on the face.

“Hi, darling girl, hi baby.”

It was sometimes still amazing to her. She was a grandmother. Cassidy had a daughter, a sweet little girl who was going to be walking soon if her attempts to stand were any indication.

Melody babbled at her, real words not quite perfected, but Andy could hear that it was improving.

“Ammm-ammmm-ammm,” Andy babbled back, laughing when she got another smack to the cheek. “Okay, baby girl, no more hitting Grandma in the face.” Andy hoisted herself into a sitting position and scooped Melody up into her arms, blowing a raspberry on her cheek.

“Mama.”

“Yes, Mama. Mama will be home soon. She’s out with Grandma Miranda.” Andy stood up and walked with bouncing steps to the kitchen, laughing at the noises Melody made with each bounce.

“Baba! Baba!”

Andy followed the reaching hands, and grinned. “Banana? Do you want some banana?”

“Baba!” Melody’s fat little fingers opened and closed as she reached for the fruit.

“Ok, banana for a snack.” Andy gave Melody a kiss on the cheek and plopped the little girl into her high chair, snapping a ‘I love my Grandmas!’ bib around the little girl’s neck. “Yummy, yummy.”

“Ummy!”

“Yes, yummy, so tasty. Yummy banana.” Andy peeled one of the bananas and gave Melody a small chunk, laughing when it squished in her hand. “Hopefully we won’t end up needing a bath after this, too.”

Melody happily stuck her hand into her mouth, her lips working and her little teeth scraping the gooey banana from her fingers.

Andy laughed and sang a view goofy songs as she fed her giggling grandbaby, happy to have some time alone with the little girl. It was nice not having to always share the little girl’s attention.

“Amma, amma!” Melody squealed and slapped her hands against her high chair, giggling adorably when Andy blew a raspberry at her.

“That’s right baby, I’m Grandma. That’s me. Grandma Andy. Let’s get you cleaned up. Mama and Grandma Miranda should be home soon.” Andy got a damp paper towel ready, and used it to wipe up the goop from Melody’s hands and cheeks. Tossing it into the trash, and carefully removing the dirty bib, Andy picked Melody up.

“Hmmm. Want to dance, baby? Let’s dance.” Andy hummed and swayed as she walked back into the living room, grabbing her phone from the coffee table and bouncing around as she selected some music to play through the room’s speakers. “Oh, here’s a good one.”

Andy started dancing and bouncing as the music began, laughing as she sung along with the lyrics, “I was cheated by you, and I think you know when.”

Twirling around the room, swaying, bopping, bouncing, and grooving, Andy sang and laughed as Melody squealed, giggled, and babbled away with her.

“Yes, I’ve been broken-hearted! Blue since the day we parted, why why, did I ever let you go?” Andy smothered Melody’s cheeks with kisses, and grinned when she got a slobbery kiss back.

Andy looked up from singing to Melody when she heard the front door opening, smiling as she heard her wife and step-daughter entering the house. Moving into few of the foyer, Andy started singing a little bit louder, “-but I suddenly lose control. There’s a fire within my soul. Just one look and I can hear a bell ring. One more look and I forget everything. Melody look.”

“Mama!” Melody cheered, and Andy cackled at how perfectly it was timed with the song.

“Yeah, Mama’s here, baby. Look at you, have you been having a good time with Grandma?” Cassidy cooed and reached out to receive an excited Melody from Andy. “How was she?”

Andy gave Cassidy a kiss on the cheek. “She was an Angel. We just had a little banana for a snack before we started dancing. Hi, Miranda.” Andy smiled and gave her wife a quick kiss on the lips. “Let’s get settled, and I’ll turn the music off so we can all chat? Need anything to drink?”

“I wouldn’t mind a water, if you’re offering to grab it,” Cassidy said as she tickled her daughter’s belly.

“Sure. Miranda?”

“I’m alright, darling. Thank you.”

“Of course. Where do we want to talk?”

“The lounge room is fine. That’s where Melody’s set up is right?” Cassidy asked.

“Mmm-hmm.”

“Then we’ll just stay in there.”

“Okay, go sit, and I’ll be right back.” Andy made quick work of grabbing a water bottle from the fridge, and returned to find Cassidy sitting on the floor, back propped up against the couch with Melody on her lap, and Miranda sitting on the loveseat.

“Here.” Andy held the bottle out for Cassidy to take.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Andy sat beside Miranda, and pressed close, her hand resting comfortably on Miranda’s thigh, and Miranda’s hand moving to rest on top. “So, how did it go? What did the lawyer say?”

Cassidy sighed. “Well, it’s not the news I wanted to hear, but it’s not as bad as what I was dreading. Right now it’s just my word against his. With our prenup, it’s not like he’s going to just fess up and say he cheated, so I have to submit proof of his infidelity. I hope the investigator is able to do that for me. The worst part is definitely going to be the fighting over custody of Melody, unless he decides he doesn’t care. Sometimes it’s hard to know if he does or not. He might just fight me on it out of spite. But he’s been having some problems with alcohol recently, so the lawyer said that might be something we can use to say it’s a concern for him to have custody, and maybe even get mandatory court ordered sobriety testing. It was a really informative meeting, but it also cemented for me how hard this is going to be.”

“Hey, hard or not, your mom and I are here for you, and will be the entire time. Babysitting, going to meetings, you name it, we’ve got your back. I know we’ve told you that several times already but I’ll say it again. And Caroline is here for you too, just not in New York because she’s a little sshhh-tinker who decided to move to Europe.”

Cassidy and Miranda chuckled at Andy’s avoidance of saying ‘shit’ in front of Melody. “Smooth, Andy.”

“Oh, laugh it up. I’m trying to be supportive of you going through a divorce and you mock me.” Andy teased.

Miranda pressed a kiss to her cheek. “You make it so easy, darling.”

Andy rolled her eyes and laughed. “Well, you’re the one who has actually said a bad word in front of our dear grandchild. I may have gotten close a few times, but I haven’t done it yet. So you shouldn’t be agreeing with her, because you don’t have a leg to stand on.” She turned her head and gave Miranda a soft kiss.

“You two are still so mushy and cute. How do you do it?”

“I have a voodoo doll of Andrea under my pillow, and if she disobeys me, I stick a pin in it,” Miranda deadpanned, making Cassidy burst into laughter.

“Oi! Don’t you be giving away that secret! No one’s supposed to know how much I like it!”

“Ooh, gross, Andy!” Cassidy exclaimed, laughing harder when Melody giggled and clapped her hands.

Andy smiled and clucked her tongue. “Goofing aside. It’s not like either of us didn’t have some awful relationships before we got together. Your mother was married three times before she married me, which you know. And I had a few long-lasting relationships that went up in flames, just without the divorce process. We learned from previous mistakes, and to be honest, in the beginning, before I was introduced as the girlfriend, we had a quite a few arguments. But we worked it out, and communicated, and little by little the trust grew exponentially, and the relationship grew. We each had some baggage to sort through, and we both decided, together, that working together to make each other happy and wholesome was worth it, even if we didn’t always agree. I’m just so glad that it has been working, and that it’s enough. I love your mom more every day we’re together. And at the end of the day, even if we have a disagreement, I remind myself, we’re together against a problem, not against each other. That has helped a lot. We’re a united front with differing opinions, and we shouldn’t fight each other, but discuss how we can reach an amicable in-between. Give a little, get a little, and compromise.”

Andy shrugged as she finished, and gave Miranda a loving look. “I’m just glad you decided putting up with my sorry ass was worth it.” She winked, and snickered, and gave Miranda another kiss. “I love you.”

“Such a romantic, Andrea.” Miranda squeezed Andy’s hand and a loving little smile spread across her face.

Cassidy sighed, and hugged a yawning Melody to her chest, letting the little girl rest her head against her mama’s shoulder. “I hope to have what you two have, someday. I thought I would have it with Xander, but that’s definitely not going to be the case.”

Andy shrugged. “That’s alright. It can be sad, for sure, but don’t let it destroy your hopes, because it’s not a deal breaker. You’ll find someone, even if it takes a few tries, if you’re after a forever-after, it will happen. Even if it ends up only being that sweet little girl in your arms, and doesn’t include a romantic partner, you’re forever-after is out there.” She smiled, and gave Miranda another look. “I know, because I found mine, when I thought all hope was lost.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> I'd love to hear what you thought.  
> CBC


End file.
